Show Me Your Colours
by Beatifulrobot
Summary: "How did I end up like this? I was face down lying on some sort of moving vehicle, I opened my eyes to find I was on a train..." Hermione's POV. A Train ride from hell turns into a whole new journey. Please read and Review. First Chapter is small just to get things going.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Harry Potter… That is all.**

I looked up and as the sun blazed through the train window I squinted. This meant it had to be morning and we'd obviously been out all night.

Ron is going to go ballistic once we get home, I can see it now.

Who cares what he thinks actually!

He didn't even want to come out with us so I hope he is sitting at home feeling all alone and wondering where we all are, All though I do hope his mother has gone out early or just assumed we were still in bed. She wasn't going to approve of us being out all night.

It was all Neville's idea that. He though we should all go on a night out together to "let of steam" and "act like normal people our age". Not that any of us were normal of course. He'd first mentioned it at the memorial service.

There had been separate funerals for all the victims of the battle but professor McGonagall had chosen to hold her own service at Hogwarts a few weeks back.

Neville was adamant that we needed to get back to "normal" and also said that we needed to start hanging out together outside of Hogwarts as friends not just as classmates. He'd said it to many people that night and he had actually mentioned it to far too many people than I thought necessary. People we didn't even like during school or even spoke to.

Ron had said no straight off and at first I was reluctant at first as well but Luna made the point that if we didn't go just because of everything that had happened that we would still be letting "Him" being Voldemort win.

She was right I thought; Ginny did too which made it easy to convince Harry to join us as he didn't seem to want to let Ginny out of his sight after the war. They were properly together now; a full on couple and whilst it was so lovely to see them so happy it breaks my heart at the same time because I wish me and Ron turned out that way.

Yes we had kissed and underneath all the horror of the battle I was so thrilled. I thought we'd just go forward from there but when we got back to the burrow that night things changed somehow.

Ron started acting strangely and he barley came near me when we were alone. Each time I brought up the Kiss he'd say "Not now Mione" Harry reckoned it was because Ron felt guilty about being happy and eventually he would realise what a fool he was being. I wasn't so sure. I decided to stay around and be there in-case he needed me but I was getting rather tired of waiting for him to be honest.

Neville was still sending round owls asking when we could all meet up and eventually we found a date when we were all free so we agreed to meet up and see where the night would take us.

Whilst getting ready to go out I tried to convince him it would be good for us to get out and just have fun, even his parents were insisting he'd go too but he still refused and said he wished we'd leave him the hell alone.

I granted that particular wish.

I continued to lay where I was as I tried to piece together details from last night, I definitely remember all of us being somewhere with insanely loud music and lots of people dancing so I'm guessing we ended up in a night club of some sort ? Then again how could we have ended up in a club when half us aren't even old enough to get into a club?

One thing I do remember was that talking to this guy for a while and him being very handsome. I secretly hoped everyone was watching so they could tell Ron about it, you know in a kind of see what you're missing kind of way.

This is what pettiness he has driven me to.

The train stopped and I looked out the window to see the sign for Paddington station. I'd guessed that we'd been on the train for a while and were making our way back to the leaky cauldron and then on back to the burrow.

I gulped which was a big mistake because this revolting taste ran down my throat one that I could have only got from a heavy night of drinking. I'll admit that I had knocked back a few drinks, I hadn't eaten before we went out which obviously didn't help.

I didn't want to move much after that. Alcohol was clearly not my friend.

I turned my head slowly and looked down at my legs, there were ladders everywhere in my tights, my dress had rode up quite high and I didn't even have shoes on.

Good lord what happened last night?

I yawned and then pulled my dress down slightly. My eyes darted forward again to see what unfortunate souls were sitting opposite me having to see the state I was obviously in. It was only when my head moved again I realised my head wasn't resting on a seat it was some ones lap.

Oh god.

Visions of being pulled down an escalator in a train station and practically carried onto the train by Harry floated into my mind.

I must have been so out of it.

Great.

So not only do I look like some drunken fool with no shoes but I'm laying with my head in my best friends lap Ginny or Harrys I don't know either way it's pretty humiliating. I sat up and rubbed my eyes my throat felt like it had been through a blender so I forced out a cough slightly and began to speak

"I'm"

I stopped. I was about to apologize to my friends for obviously showing them up only it wasn't either them sitting next to me

It was Draco Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

I stared at him.

I stared at him for about fifteen seconds.

The horrible taste in my mouth still lingered and for one small moment I actually felt like throwing up there and then.

"How are you feeling?" He asked me my eyes still fixated on him now shocked that he was asking me how I felt.

Draco Malfoy was asking someone else how they felt? Yeah I think I'm dreaming or at least hallucinating. Wow I really shouldn't drink. The amount I had last night must have caused my brain to form these odd scenarios in my head. It certainly had me chatting freely to a total stranger last night so why not.

Then it hit me.

He was the one I had been talking to in the club. He was there, Not that I even knew where _there _was of course.

Whilst all these thoughts were racing through my mind I hadn't thought how crazy I must have looked just sitting there still staring at him. How could I not stare at him though, He was awful to me for years and years practically wanted me dead at times and now we were sitting here next to each other on a train as if we were best buds ?

Something was not right. At all.

I swallowed, instantly regretting it because there was that taste again. It must have been evident on my face because he now had his hands on my shoulders and was looking at me and frowning.

It was then that I actually took in what he looked like. He looked much better than the last time I had seen him. Sure he still had this haunted look in his eyes but his hair was much shorter and he actually had small beard forming as opposed to the stubble that was there last time.

Draco and his Mother had showed up at the memorial service we were all rather shocked to see them there at the time and I remember how haunted he looked during the whole thing his eyes bloodshot and face even more pale than usual. Neville was the only one who spoke to him that night maybe he invited him along?

I started getting rather uncomfortable sitting here with him holding my shoulders like this? Was I some child that needed holding down?

I wriggled away from him a little bit. This seemed to annoy him because then he let go of my shoulders and shook his head at me. I tried to rack my brains to think of how I exactly I could have ended up on this train with my head in his lap but could come up with absolutely nothing, nothing that made sense anyway.

I started looking around the almost empty carriage for my friends, they were nowhere to be seen, I gulped again and then tutted at my own foolishness as the horrid consequences of last night returned to my mouth.

"What's the matter with you" Draco said then he turned to look straight at me after I didn't reply "You in there Granger" he said I winced at being called Granger. I've always hated the way he spoke to me calling me Granger all the time.

I reached over to get my shoes which I had noticed a few seats next to me of course when I did decide to get up to get them there was a sudden jolt and I went flying sideways.

Draco grabbed my arms stopping me from toppling right over. He held onto me until I sat back down on my seat and began shaking my head in disbelief. I don't think he has ever touched me in his life?

How could I have ended up like this?

I could see him smirking at me from the corner of my eye I turned to look at him and he was staring back at me like I was crazy.

"Why are you shaking your head?" He asked me I ignored him and gazed ahead, this whole situation was so un-natural to me, I'd never had a proper conversation with this boy ever; the only time he ever talked to me was to insult me or someone I knew.

I continued staring straight ahead watching the buildings and train lines whizz by trying desperately to figure out just what was going on. Other than meeting up with everybody at the three broomsticks and us leaving to go somewhere else my mind was blank.

"Harry and Ginny" I blurted out my voice rather croaky eventually looking back at Draco again he just shrugged at me

"Are you going to answer my question?" I said now he was the one looking away, His arms folded

"That wasn't a question?" He replied obviously trying to be clever and not even bothering to turn to look at me.

"Where are Harry and Ginny?" I asked getting rather annoyed with him now as he rolled his eyes and sighed

"No idea to be honest" He said I looked at him raising my eyebrows he read my expression

"They both left you in that club Granger I'd choose your friends more wisely if I were you" He answered. I took in what he said.

I instantly thought he was lying. Well he isn't the most trustworthy of people is he?

"What? No they didn't I distinctly remember Harry getting me on this train" I said. It was a fuzzy memory but it was memory none the less

"Well well well" Draco began in a familiar way "Looks like little miss know it all doesn't actually know everything" He said immaturely

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked him

"It wasn't Harry it was me" He said.

I was taken aback still not sure whether to believe this or not. Harry and Ginny were my best friends they wouldn't just leave me alone somewhere would they?

"But" I started, I couldn't finish. I didn't know where to begin. Draco was still looking at me intently he cleared his throat

"Look I realise you probably don't trust me and you're frightened I understand." He began.

Typical of a Malfoy.

He must think I'm scared to be around him or something? Like his presence was just too terrifying for me to cope with.

It wasn't that at all. I was more concerned with what he was saying to me, that my friends had just left me somewhere drunk and to fend for myself… He had to be lying.

"I'm not frightened" I broke in "I just want to know what happened to my friends"

I turned to him his face had more of a serious tone his eyes were still fixated on mine "I don't think you actually remember much from last night" Draco tried to continue as I took a deep breath

"I'm actually rather appalled to be honest" I interrupted him again I looked down at my legs the ladders that ran up and down in my tights were atrocious "I can't believe I walked the streets like this. I mean look at the state of me" I said "I must have drunk way too much and made a complete fool of myself and that's why Ginny and Harry left me" I guessed.

I know it's bad to think of my friends that way but I couldn't seem to think of any other reason why they would just ditch me like that. I must have been really embarrassing to be with.

I waited for his reply it was rather useless to be quite honest.

"Well I don't know how it all went down" He responded eventually

"Right" I replied. We sat in silence for a moment; I put my head in my hands as it felt like somebody was in right inside it pounding on my skull. There were a million thoughts rushing through it which probably didn't help the pain. I needed to get home well back to the burrow and I needed to find out where my friends were and why they had let me get so intoxicated.

I sat back up again as the train stopped at Marylebone station and people were getting off. Only one person got on and he actually did a double take as he got on the train he looked at me his eyebrows raised then at Draco then back at me.

"Problem" Draco said to him abruptly as he sat down a few seats away from the sleeping man opposite us. He shook his head and put in some headphones.

Draco tutted a dark look on his face, His grey eyes fixated ahead of him and his arms crossed again.

"So what made you come out with us then?" I asked him trying to ease the tension that was building

"What do you mean?" He said finally looking away from the guy in front of us

"Well you're not exactly friends of ours" I said. I hadn't meant to be rude to him I guess that's what I must have come out like. I just wanted know how he ended up with us last night.

"Longbottom mentioned it that time at Hogwarts" he began. I had guessed that earlier he began talking about what Neville had said to him and how it had made him feel.

It took me longer than I'd like to admit, to realise that I was sitting there watching him rather than listening to him. I couldn't help it. He was wearing dark jeans, a grey shirt and there was a black jacket on the seat next to him. He looked good.

Am I still drunk?

I think he caught me looking as well because he stopped talking

How embarrassing.

"Go on" I croaked hoping I wasn't showing my embarrassment to much on my face

"Anyways" Draco continued clearing his throat

Uh he must have caught me looking

"I'd gone to that club because Blaise had mentioned it to me, Saying we ought to go and make a mends. Anyways we; me and you that is, actually spoke for quite a bit before I -"

"I remember that" I interrupted once more "Well sort of, I remember talking to someone and"

"Can I finish?" Draco asked now looking peeved I nodded

"Well I'd left you with the boy who lived and his girlfriend and about an hour later there was some sort of trouble or something? Somebody had been hurt and the place was being cleared out by those …" He paused and then continued I think he was avoiding the word Muggle because of where we were it's not exactly a term Muggles are familiar with.

"Anyway I was on my out when I saw you there by yourself sobbing on the floor."

"On the floor?" I said appalled he nodded and started to continue I could tell he was getting pissed off that I had interrupted him again.

"So I got you up, took you outside and it was only then I could see just how much you had drunk" Draco said "I looked everywhere but I couldn't find any of your friends" He added air quotes on the "your friends" part to which I chose to ignore.

"I didn't really know what else to do and you were in no way able to apperate. I thought if I got you back to diagon alley you could go where ever it is you live by floo powder. So I went to the station waited hours for the first train and now here we are" He finished

"Okay" I Started rather betrayed that what Draco was saying seemed like the truth, I couldn't see Harry and Ginny just allowing me to make a complete fool of myself and just sit on a floor unless they had indeed left me alone in the first place and weren't around to stop me.

"This just doesn't make any sense at all" I said looking down at my legs

"Why? Because your amazing friends left you alone?" Draco asked it was almost as if he was amazed that I was hurt.

"You can't trust anyone but yourself. Granger the sooner you realise that the better"

He was slowly morphing back into the horrible little ferret from school, I was pretty glad to be honest because I was getting rather freaked out at the way I was looking at him earlier.

"Don't say thank you or anything." Draco then snapped I had guessed he meant for helping me get home not for the advice on trust.

"You didn't give me a chance" I began but it was like he had already decided to be difficult and he began looking ahead again.

"All you've done since you woke is question me about everything like I'm the one who did this to you, Like I'm the one who left you alone. You got yourself blind drunk I should have just left you there" He spat

Yep there he was. Malfoy a true Slytherin

"Well why didn't you?" I retaliated "Why did you even bother helping me?" I asked him he continued to ignore me "If you thought it would make amends for the way you've treated me in the past then you're wrong" He stayed silent once again. I hated being ignored especially by him. I wanted a reaction from him so I continued

"I don't even know why you bothered turning up last night. No one wanted you there did they?"

That did it.

He turned to me darkly

"You're lucky I was there!" He hissed getting slightly close to me and the man who was asleep opposite us was now awake and was blatantly listening in on out conversation along with the man who had given me the eyebrow raise earlier.

"Where was that useless weasel then" Draco asked obviously talking about Ron now. I didn't answer him straight away because he was right, Ron should have been there. "Exactly" he said as If that made him superior I gulped again

"Ron has nothing to do with this" I said "If you really think because you did one decent thing in your miserable life you should be forgiven for doing unthinkable things for years you have another thing coming" I got up and grabbed my shoes. I didn't care where I was I just wanted to get as far away from him as possible only he got up too and followed me to the next row of seats where I'd sat down. There was no one sitting on either side of these seats I threw myself down and began to put my shoes on.

My feet began to hurt the moment I put the shiny black heels on. Why did I let Ginny convince me to wear these things?

The train stopped again and this time a woman got on and sat down opposite me.

I recognised her instantly unfortunately she recognised me as well.

"Hermione" she said with a look of surprise on her face. She had her hair tied up tight in a bun and a very stern way about her when I thought about it she looked like a younger McGonagall.

I sat up straight immediately and pulled down my dress so it covered more of my legs.

"Hello Mrs Lily" I said un-easily. She was one of my mother's work friends and she was not looking at me approvingly. "How are you?" I said my hands placed neatly in my lap trying to cover some of the holes in my tights.

"I'm fine thank you dear, and yourself" She replied back still frowning

"Oh I'm fine, I'm actually coming back from a friend's house where I stayed the night" I lied, no doubt she would be on the phone to my Mum as soon as she got home. Draco sneered as I finished that sentence causing Mrs Lily to look directly at him

"Is this your boyfriend then Hermione" She asked me

"I haven't got a boyfriend" I said sickened by the thought. She looked rather surprised at me

"Oh so just a friend then" Mrs Lily smiled I shook my head at her

"Actually I wouldn't even call him that" I spat she looked at Draco and then at me again

"Right" She said delicately and I was forced to spent an uncomfortable few minutes lying about school and why my parents has decided to go "travelling" so suddenly last year. The whole time we spoke I had to put up with Draco coughing ridiculously each time I told a lie.

"You're acquaintance doesn't sound right Hermione. You need to get some sort of throat medicine" Mrs Lily said then looking at Draco who just ignored her rudely

"I don't think medicine is going to cure what he has to be honest" I said Draco scoffed at me as the train stopped and Mrs Lily stood up.

"Well I'm off. Goodbye Hermione dear" Her right eyebrow raised looking at Draco as she got off. I smiled politely at her and waved thrilled she had gotten off the train so soon so I didn't have to make more small talk.

"Well that was the biggest bunch of lies I've heard all year" He said pretty much as soon as the doors closed

"Shut it Malfoy" I said he shook his head at me I could hear a laugh leave his lips. How could I have sat there and actually thought he was a different person.

"So what happened to you and Weasel then? I'd have thought you two would have been getting married after the way you were after … well you know" I assumed he was referring to me and Ron in great hall after Voldemorts death.

"Things change" I said not wanting to discuss anything of the sort with this boy. He clearly didn't understand that and continued

"Have you finally come to your senses and ditched the fella then?" he said I moved up a seat again trying to get away from him. He moved up sitting next to me again.

"Don't sit next me" I snapped "You're the reason Dumbledore is dead, you brought the death eaters into our school, and you had them in your house. I don't want you anywhere near me" I shuddered as I finished putting my shoes on. I knew he wasn't the reason Dumbledore was dead yet I wanted to keep Draco as far away from me as possible. He flinched when I mentioned Dumbledore; I had obviously touched a nerve.

"You think I wanted to do all of those things!" Draco spoke rather quietly I suppose he thought it would make weird conversation if anyone was still listening "You were there did you not see how hard for me it was when they brought you all to my house?" He asked

He is actually trying to make himself sound like a victim? Really?

"Well I don't quite remember I was rather busy being tortured by your aunt!" I spat back at him.

**AN: Thank you for reading, please review if you like and want to read more.**


	3. Chapter 3

Tears welled up in my eyes. I lifted up my arm slightly he looked away from me.

The coward.

"You sat there and let her do this to me! You didn't help, you didn't say anything" I said my voiced sounded hoarse. "Look at it" I said to him and he continued to look away. My hands reached out and grabbed his chin, turning it, forcing him to face me "LOOK" I hissed letting go of his face. I think we were both rather shocked that I grabbed him like that he didn't turn away from me this time. He just stared his grey eyes full of guilt.

"I have to live with this scar for the rest of my life, I have nightmares about this so excuse me if I don't say thank you to you for actually doing something to save me instead of being the coward that you are and doing nothing" I finished and put my arm back down.

"Don't talk to me about scars" He said sternly I assumed he was referring to the dark mark on his arm which was pathetic. He was actually comparing the two of us. I shook my head at him is disbelief

"No." I began "There's a difference. You choose to have that mark put on you. I didn't" I replied back to him wiping a tear that had fallen down my cheek. He didn't speak for a while which I was thankful for, because every word that had come out of his mouth was making me more and more furious. It was so tempting to get up and get off this train but what was the use? I was on the right path back to the leaky cauldron so all I had to do was make it through the rest of this journey and then I could just walk away from him.

Simple.

"Hermione" a voice said. I shook probably from the shock of him using my actual name. It took him a while to continue "I should have helped you. I should have done something to stop her to stop this" he moved up closing the space between us and touched my arm where the scar lingered I shivered from his touch and pulled it away from him as goose bumps emerged all over my arm.

"I get nightmares too" he added I just chose to continue staring ahead he was going to make this all about him again and I had no interest in it what so ever.

"The one I have most often is about you."

Okay now so now I'm interested. He paused a moment obviously wondering if he should actually continue, I don't blame him because there is no way in hell I'd be confessing to any sort of dreams about him.

"I keep seeing your face, you lying there in pain, your screams echo through my mind and I can't stop it, it like I'm somehow fixed to where I'm standing, I can't move, I can't save you" He stopped I was staring ahead I could feel tears pricking in my eyes again I had to gulp to make them go away which was worse because the hangover taste returned to my mouth yet again.

"I guess that's why I was so determined to help you last night. I realise it doesn't make up for everything that I have done."

"Well you can't just expect people to forgive and forget" I said Draco nodded

"I realise that. I'm not thick" He snapped I sighed

"Nobody even gives me chance to show them that I am trying so hard to be a different person" he said.

This boy makes me so confused.

I had noticed that he was different, the way he acted towards me when I'd first woken up he was rather caring and the way he was looking at me made me feel kind of safe. Then he had reverted straight back to his old ways treating me like I was a piece of dirt off his shoe.

I didn't know what to say to him after that so I chose to say nothing. Not everything was his fault I understood this. I had been brought up by two people who had accepted everyone and anyone. He had been brought up to believe that anyone who wasn't like him was below him. Deep down I knew the way he turned out wasn't entirely his choice more his parents. I didn't say this to him though I just kept quiet. Then I remembered the Dumbledore line I'd shot at him earlier, I felt guilty. He was never going to learn to the truth unless one of us told him.

We sat in silence for the rest of the journey. It was only then when the reality of my blatant hang over sunk back in. The bickering seemed to distract me from my head pounding.

When I wasn't looking up at the map of the Bakerloo line my mind was still fixed on Draco. It was easy enough to go back to that place. Malfoy Manor. My nightmares took me there often but I tried to think past the excruciating pain and about him for a moment. About how he reacted whilst I was there in the worst pain of my life.

I then took another moment to actually mentally slap myself. Why did I let him get under my skin like this? I was sitting here re-living the worst moment in my life and trying to work out how he felt about it.

What a fool.

The train began to slow and it stopped in the middle of a tunnel. Draco jumped as a voice suddenly said from nowhere "Ladies and Gentlemen I am sorry to announce that this train will remain here until further notice due to delayed train in the next station"

"The hell?" I heard Draco say I turned to look at him to explain; only when I looked at him I was thrown off. I watched a tear fall from one of his eyes and slide down his cheek. He wiped it away quickly and then looked at my arm again.

"It's okay this does happens often the train just has to wait for another-" I stopped as he then reached out and took my arm in his hand. I didn't finish my sentence and instead of pulling away from him again like I should have I just sat there awkwardly my arm in his lap as he spoke

"I don't blame you for hating me" He said "I don't blame anyone for hating me; I just want people to see me for me and not my father"

"People need time, you can't just expect everything to be different automatically" I said to him, He still looked down at my arm

"Yes but are people ever really going to get over the fact that I'm the sole reason Dumbledore is dead. I mean you couldn't wait to throw that back at me could you?"

I bit my lip. I had to tell him.

"I lied" I began it came out rather quiet but I assumed he heard me because he looked up now directly into my eyes "Dumbledore. It wasn't your fault" it was now his turn to interrupt me

"Look don't bother making up excuses for me" He said I shook my head and tried to continue talking but he still carried on "I've head the whole _you didn't actually do it Draco_ speech from my mother" he said

"Can you stop and let me finish?" I cried out which somehow led the most amazing thing to appear on Draco's face. It was only a small one but it was a smile.

"What?" I asked confused what could he possibly be smiling about in this situation

"You're having a go at me for interrupting you when that's all you did earlier" He said then his face got serious again "Go on then though I assure you I have heard it before"

The train suddenly began moving again, shocking me a little I took a small breath

"Harry found Snape. Just before he died. Snape killed Dumbledore because Dumbledore had asked him to"

There was a silence Draco then shook his head at me his eyes had tears in them again

"Why would Dumbledore ask Snape to kill him?"

"He was cursed. He knew he was going to die eventually and he knew what you had been asked to do… He wanted to save you" I told him.

Draco let go of my arm and looked down he then looked back at me "Why didn't anyone tell me about this?" he said distressed  
"It's not common knowledge, Only Harry and Ron and I know" Draco got up and walked to the end of the carriage breathing heavily

"Of course you three knew! It's always you three" he said bitterly and then he made his way back again as the train stopped and let more people off it was just him and me now. He looked at me his eyes wide "Why didn't one of you tell me then?"  
"I just did?" I said not sure what he was getting at?  
"No earlier on like when I was at that bloody memorial service or something?" he snapped still standing on as the train sped along.  
"When exactly was I supposed to do that" I asked him  
"I get it, it's fine. You wanted me to suffer I see that. All this time I've been thinking it was my fault that he's dead and you've known the reason all along"

I couldn't actually believe this. He was still only concerned about himself.

"I was there to pay my respects to the people who lost their lives. Not to make yours easier than it already is" I said to him  
Draco let out a false sounding laugh and said "Easier? Nothing about my life has been easy Granger. When are you going to get that in your head" I rolled my eyes at him which seemed to make him madder.

"I understand it must have been real tough for you running from snatchers, being scared all the time and being away from home but at least you had your friends to talk to and be there for you. I had no one" He stopped as his voice wobbled and he sat down opposite me this time. This was becoming some insane game of musical chairs. "You have no idea what it was like" He said

"Go on then" I said to him folding my arms "What was it like?"

"Oh you think I'm being dramatic?" He started "That was my home Hermione Where I grew up, it's supposed to be a safe place not a place where you are forced to witness people being killed on your dining table and then see them being fed to snake" he said looking around him as if he was double checking no one was listening. We were still alone. "I was scared every single day I was in that house, scared that if I didn't do exactly what I was told he'd kill my parents and they were all I had left"

It all sounded like some sort of horror film, I had often sat and wondered how I got through it all and I always came to the same conclusion that I had friends who depended on me and I could depend on them. He had no-one. How did he get through it?

"Look don't go feeling sorry for me, I don't want your pity. I know the choice I made" he said watching me I scoffed

"I don't feel sorry for you." I lied. I did feel sorry for him. He was born into this nightmare not me. I didn't have to be a Harry's friend I made that choice... Did he really have one?

"You're a crap liar Granger" he said still watching me. I sighed at him.

"You and me are never going to see eye to eye on this are we?" I said he shrugged

"That's only because you think you know everything and get mad when people don't agree with you" Draco said I shook my head

He had it so wrong.

"I don't know everything" I said Draco raised his eyebrows sarcastically

"Really" he said

"I don't know what I said to you last night in the club, I don't even know where we were and that scares me a little" I said. He smirked at me and said

"I'm not sure you want to know some of the stuff you said to be honest"

"I don't know why Ron won't come near me anymore." I continued Draco sniffed

"Because he's a prat that's why" He said as my eyes filled with tears once more, I sniffed

"I don't know where my friends are and I also don't know why I'm almost crying" I said biting my lip. Draco got up and sat back next to me

"Look they're probably running all over the place looking for you." He said "I wouldn't worry. Anyone who puts up with you for seven years isn't just going to abandon you. They're in it for the long haul" Draco assured with another smirk on his face. He was trying to cheer me up wasn't he? I guess there was a compliment in there somewhere.

"Something I do know though" I said swallowing

"Here we go" Draco said looking at me "Go on then"

"You're not a bad person"


	4. Chapter 4

We remained in silence until we reached Charing Cross. I got up first and stepped off the train in my heels. He followed me behind and as the train departed there was this awkward energy between us as we stood there on the platform. I folded my arms and shivered as goose bumps appeared on both arms this time.

"Here" Draco said and I shivered again as he put his black jacket over my shoulders.

"Thanks" I said softly rather astonished by this kind gesture. This must be part of the "new Draco" so I went along with it and put my arms in the sleeves. Plus I was rather chilly. Who knows where I'd left my cardigan and my bag last night.

When we began walking to the exit of the platform I stumbled in the black heels I had put back on Draco grabbed on to me holding my left arm suddenly. He let go just as quick as he had grabbed me. I nodded at him and smiled to say thank you, Eye contact was held a little too long in my opinion, He looked away first and my face felt hot as we made our way to the escalator.

Draco stepped on it gingerly and turned to look at me as I stood behind him

"I hate these things" He said "They are worse than the moving stairs at Hogwarts" He continued as we travelled higher and higher, when we got to the top and had stepped off the escalator Draco stopped, He then leaned in towards me an arm reaching out and for a second I thought…

Well anyway he pulled two tickets out of his jacket pocket.

"I bought this earlier to get you on the train" he handed it to me "You should have seen how long it took me to work that blasted machine The guy was looking at me like I was a right prat" He added as he went through the barriers I went through after him my face feeling even more hot than before.

"I had my oyster card in my bag, where ever that is" I said he looked back at me puzzled

"Your what card?" He asked I grinned at him as we continued to walk further into the station. A few people were running past with suitcases but it wasn't too busy as it was a Sunday morning.

"Never mind" I replied my eyes setting on the sign for the toilets. "I'm going to go and erm." I began Draco nodded and said

"I'll wait here for you then shall I?"

I was planning to just make my own way back home. I was sure he would be glad to get shot of me, He didn't seem to look like he was in any sort of hurry, and it was only a short walk to the leaky cauldron. So I nodded at him as I walked towards the toilets.

I didn't even need to use the toilet I just wanted to sort myself out a little bit. I went into one of the cubicles which were dire so I was pretty glad I didn't actually need to go for a wee because there was no way I was sitting on any of these seats.

I put the seat down and had to sit on it whilst I pulled my shoes and then my tights off as there was no point in walking around in them with this amount of holes in.

Thank god I'd shaved my legs is all I can say.

I left the cubicle and put the tights in the bin, and then I took a look at my reflection for the first time. Apart from the hair it wasn't that bad. I pulled out the pins some of which were actually hanging from my head. My face was looking rather pale I'm guessing that was probably due to amount of alcohol that was still floating around my system.

I shook my head after I'd removed all the hair pins and my hair fell down in sort of wavy style. It managed looked somewhat pretty because Ginny had made sure I put enough products in to keep it frizz free all night. As I was running my fingers through it a little a middle aged woman came out of another cubicle with a huge bag and walked over to where I was standing at the sinks took one look at me and said "Rough night love" I nodded slightly as I was still adjusting my hair

"Sort of, I don't really remember much" I said clearly my throat after wards

There was no point trying to deny the fact I had been out all night whilst I was standing there in a little black dress, a jacket that clearly didn't belong to me and heels, Not exactly Sunday morning attire. The woman went in to her bag and pulled out a small bottle of perfume and a little blue tin of something she handed them to me

"Here ya go borrow some of this" she said I looked at her rather insulted. Was she saying I smell or something? She grinned at me "I'm not saying you stink I just thought it might make you feel better darling" She began washing her hands I laughed to myself after everything it felt good to laugh "Okay thanks" I said awkwardly I sniffed the perfume first before deciding to actually use it the bottle was square shaped with a flower on top and the fragrance was quite florally but in a grown up way. I spritzed onto myself trying not to get it on Draco's jacket as I don't think he would have appreciated that much. I sniffed it just to make sure it hadn't gone on his coat. Then looked at the blue tin she gave me which when I opened had some lip balm in. I dipped in my index finger put some of the balm on my lips just to keep the woman happy as she was watching me. I handed her items back to her and she then said "Do you want a mint love" another laugh came out from my mouth as she dived into her bag and pulled out some POLOS.

She smirked "I'm not being rude, I've been where you are believe me and I could have done with someone giving me mints and stuff" She chuckled "I saw that young man you're with and you don't want to kiss him with bad breath do you"

She thought Draco was my boyfriend. Oh.

I choose to say nothing to her rather than explain how Draco and I actually know each other. I took the mint which I was actually so grateful for due the taste that lingered in the back at my throat. I said thank you to the woman once again. I made my way out of the bath room bare legged and fresh breathed.

At that moment I was feeling quite optimistic about everything. Yes things would probably be difficult with Ron not to mention what his mother would say, but all in all I was almost back at the Leaky Cauldron and would be home soon enough.

On the way out of the bathroom I bumped into a girl

"I am so sorry" I exclaimed then I realised who I'd bumped into.

It was Ginny.


End file.
